Secrets of the Night
by TwistedKitsune
Summary: Just how strong is this person? It's one of my first attempt-s-  at writing, just a trial.


**Ehm...like it says in the summary, wrote it really quick. Hope it's still okay, though. I wanted to write it before writing the other stories I had planned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

He had on a white mask to hide his eyes, and a bandages, plus a hood, to cover his hair. He wore a long black cloak because it made him "look cool". Well, at least it helps him blend into the shadows at night, which is the only time he ever shows up in Konoha. He never shows up anywhere else, but he'll go to the Hokage of Konoha once in a full moon. They weren't very creative, naming him the "Midnight Assasin", but he didn't seem to care. He slipped through the windows and walked to the middle of the room. The Hokage looked up, surprised, then annoyed.

"Would it kill you to use the door? I swear, the people of this country need to learn some manners."

"Nice to see you too, Tsunade-sama," he replied smoothly. His build was that of a kid, probably a teen. But his voice was deep, and kind of silky. Impossible to forget. But she hadn't met anyone like that on the streets. She wondered where he went off to most of the time, but shook it away. It wasn't any of her business. Plus, she was lucky he was helping her.

"Yeah, yeah. Here's your mission. Go on and leave me and my sake in peace," she muttered. She was still angry that she couldn't pinpoint this man, or boy. Not even her most top secret spies could figure it out. All of them reported that he would "just vanish". He rolled the scroll open with a quick flip of the wrist. An S-ranked mission. If she could see through the mask, she would have seen him smirking. Then again, that would defeat the purpose of the mask.

"I'll be back in a few hours," he said.

"That mission is for two days."

"Yeah, but it says he's near here." He did a quick bow, and slipped through the window again.

* * *

"So you're the missing-nin, hm?" The missing-nin couldn't tell who was there, or where they were, just that they were near.

"Show yourself!" he demanded. The person stepped out. His mask had been removed, and his hood was down. The bandages were gone, probably stuffed into a pocket. On seeing the person, the missing-nin relaxed and allowed a smirk to settle on his face.

"You really think you can take me? I can't believe the feared 'Midnight Assasin' is just you," he said to the now-unmasked person.

"My face will be the last you see," he said ominously, without effort. The missing-nin laughed.

"Well I feel sorry for myself then, having to see your face before I die. What makes you so sure I'll die?"

"Let's fight to get this over with then," the Midnight Assasin said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What do I get when I win?" Midnight dryly noted the _**when **_instead of an _**if**_.

"You win your life and my death." The missing-nin smiled, obviously agreeing, and they got into a battle stance. The Midnight Assasin pulled out something that oddly seemed to resemble a flashlight.

"What, you'll beat me to death with a flashlight? Well, I guess that would be a bit painful," the missing-nin taunted. The Midnight Assasin smiled, and his hand gripped the item tightly. It flared, and then a light in the shape of a long blade sprung out.

"This is my Chakra Blade. I use Chakra to form the blade, which I can make in any style. Would you like to see what it does?" Looking upon it closer, you could see the 'lens' part was empty and kind of resembled more of a hilt than a flashlight under careful inspection. They grinned cruelly at each other, before starting the fight.

They had been fighting for about a minute, and the child assasin had been holding the flashlight-like object. The missing-nin taunted him, but all the boy did was smirk cruelly. Before the missing-nin knew what was happening, a blade erupted from the handle, glowing blue in what seemed to be chakra and he jumped away. Never a bad idea to be cautious. The boy swung, and it passed right through his arm. He stared, confused. It didn't even hurt, and just slipped right through him. How useless.

Seconds later he was cursing at himself for being so stupid and letting his guard down. His arm was in a lot of pain, and he couldn't move it either. There was no physical mark, but it hurt just like a broken arm. Actually, more. There was a burning sensation that seemed to be trying to consume his whole arm. He glared at the boy.

"What did you just do?" the man demanded. The boy shrugged, watching the blade, which lengthened then shortened, then changed shapes, all seeming to be because of the boy.

"This is a special move. I use my chakra and force it through the hilt, and I can make any blade I want. Almost indestructable, and easy to carry around. The best part? It leaves no outer marks. It slips straight through the skin and cuts the tendons and nerves in the area. Excruciatingly painful, I've been told. If I cut through you're heart and propped you up against a tree, people would just think that you were sleeping," he explained with an odd grin. The man shuddered. He did not want to be left there to die. He especially did not want to lose to this kid. This kid was just a genin for god's sake, and he was an S-ranked criminal! It wasn't possible for the small boy to win. He did the only thing he could think of in his state of panic. He lunged at the boy. His biggest mistake. The boy just held up his chakra blade, and it slid straight past his chest, stabbing into his heart. Well, it cut off a few vessells, slowing the blood flow and causing it to be irregular. He was aware of the immense pain, but was trying too hard to draw a breath. He gagged, and let out a nasty cough, blood trickling down his chin. He felt his heartbeat slowing. It was painful, just like the boy had said. Fear gripped his heart as he became aware that he was being propped against a tree. He feebly tried to stop the boy, but the sword plunged straight in, right into the heart. The man died right there. And it was true. It did look like he was just sleeping, after the boy had cleaned the blood and carefully lowered the man's eyelids. (He had died with his eyes wide open.)

He reported back to the Hokage, who gave him the money for completing the mission. He gave a quick bow and left, noticing the spies following him. He shook his head discreetly, and hid, quickly dropping the clothes into a bag and headed home.

* * *

"Naruto! You're late!" Kakashi said sternly. It wasn't normal for the blonde to be late, especially later than his teacher, who had never been on time before. He scratched his head sheepishly.

"Ha, sorry, Kaka-sensei. I woke up a little late." This resulted in a whack on the head (which he pretended it hurt) and mutterings of 'Baka' and 'Loser'. They started walking, and he accidentally tripped. Something fell out of his pocket. A pink-haired girl, the one who had hit him on the head, picked it up. She turned it in her hands curiously, and the other teammate leaned over to look--though he hated to admit that he wanted to know what it was. Naruto saw, and his eyes widened. He snatched it quickly before they could inspect it, having still been slightly burnt from the overuse of chakra. It was hard to contain it, and usually melted it a little. He shoved it furiously into his pocket.

"What was that?"

"What was what, Sakura?" he asked, stalling.

"You know what she means, loser." That was Sasuke, his other teammate.

"Eh? Why would you care, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shot him a scowl.

"What was that," Sasuke demanded. Kakashi had come over to see what the fuss was about. Sakura whispered something to Kakashi, and he nodded. Naruto's eyes flashed, and he turned. But not quick enough. Kakashi held him tightly in his grip, and Sasuke snatched the item from the blonde's pocket. He shook it a short length away from Naruto's face.

"What. Is. This."

"Ehh...you know...a....a flashlight, you know," Naruto said nervously. Sakura frowned.

"Looks more like....well....a sword--" Naruto's eyes widened, and he broke out of Kakashi's grip and grabbed the item before realizing what he had just done. Reality hit him a few seconds later. He had just broken away from his teacher's grip and managed to snatch something from Sasuke, the "prodigy". It didn't fit with his fake "idioticy" that he had pretended to have. He took a few steps back. They stared at him, scared. He panicked and fled, thinking that they saw him a monster.

"Kakashi sensei....what just happened?" Sakura asked slowly.

"I think he's stronger than he let's on," Kakashi replied nervously.


End file.
